Red
by Dougg
Summary: Series of Steamy one-shots between Jack and Kim. there is something to be said for being young and needing someone so badly, you jump in head first without looking. And there's something to be proud of about moving on and realizing that real love shines golden like starlight, and doesn't fade or spontaneously combust.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys! this is my first one-shot ever! welcome to Red! now all of these one shot's are extremely steamy so if you can't handle it don't let the door hit you on the way out! idk how many of these i will do. probably a lot! send me messages or leave reviews of what you think would be a good plot or if you have little ideas!**

**disclaimer: i own kickin' it. just kidding no i don't **

Study Buddy

Kim clicked the keys to lock her car as she made her way into Jack's Mansion. Kim loved coming here, this was pretty much her second home. Jack had invited her to come over and spend the night so they can study for their AP world history test the next day. It was completely normal for Jack and Kim to spend the night together, after all they had been doing it since freshman year; three years ago. So now it was a regular thing for them to stop by each other's houses and end staying there til the next morning. Kim secured her backpack on her shoulders and tightened her grip on the small duffel bag she was carrying which contained pajamas, clothes for the next day, and some other clothing she had previously forgotten to take out. She made her way up the multiple stair that led to Jack's front porch and was greeted by Jack's 13 year old sister Carly

"Hey Carls" Kim said

"Sup" she replied not taking her eyes off of her Iphone

"can I come in?" Kim finally said after a few seconds of silence

"whatever" she started, "I'm headed out for the night anyway" she said grabbing her jacket. "you and jack can have the house to yourselves now"

"Where are your parents?"

"they're out of town for the week. Don't forget to use a condom" she said before walking out the door.

Kim stood there in disbelief for a few seconds then walked inside closing the door behind her. She headed up to Jack's room and knocked on the door. No answer.

"that's weird" She said to herself.

She knocked a few more times before walking in to see a bedroom with no one in it. She took the backpack off her shoulders and began to rub the crook that had been building in her neck for the past couple days. She was about to place her bags on the floor when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her eyes.

"Drop the bags before someone gets hurt" Said the mysterious voice holding her

Kim couldn't help but giggle at his actions. After all little things like this is why she loved him so much. It was Jack.

"What if I don't" she said in a 'damsel in distress' tone, which made Jack grin to himself.

As soon as she said that, Jack pulled Kim closer to his body with extreme force which made Kim gasp in delight

"If you don't" Jack leaned down to whisper in her ear "then someone's gonna get hurt"

The heat from Jack's mouth sent Chills down Kim's spine. She dropped the bags out of her hands waiting to see what would happen next. At first she thought her was going to let her go, but that thought was soon crushed when he spun her around and placed her over his shoulder with her arms dangling down Jack's back.

"Jack put me down!" she screamed

"nope, we're going for a ride so hang on tight" he said slapping her butt right after he finished his sentence

_Oh he's so gonna get it_ Kim thought to herself

"Jack I'm gonna kill you! Where the Hell are you taking me!" she screamed

"You'll see" and then jack broke into a sprint

"OH MY GOD" Kim said holding on for dear life

Jack ran throughout the upstairs of his house which was quite big, and then returned to his room where he placed Kim down on her back on his bed.

"You stink!" she said pulling the pillow from under her head at an attempt to beat him with it.

He caught her hand just in time and they began to wrestle. Kim ending up on top straddling Jack's waist and began beating him with the pillow relentlessly

"wai-ki-i-sor-" Jack tried to say but was continuously cut off by every deadly pillow strike

"oh what was that Jack? You're not speaking clearly" Kim said while laughing her head off

Just then Kim's Iphone began to ring on Jack's nightstand. Kim did a large groan and got off of Jack to answer her phone. She looked at the screen to see that Julie was calling her

"Hey Julie" She said

"Kim OMG where are you I need to talk to you!"

"I'm at Jack's house" she said.

Jack had previously sat up at the edge of his bed and pulled Kim into his lap as she finished her most recent reply

"I NEED YOUR HELP! IT'S ABOUT MILTON"

"okay talk" she said while repositioning herself on Jack's lap so that they were closer

"Okay so we went out to Starbucks today after school, and out of the blue Milton told me he loved me! I was so shocked I didn't know what to say! He said that if I didn't love him back then it was okay and that he wanted to get it off his chest but after that it got really awkward and things between us never get awkward!"

Kim could tell she was panting over the phone

"Julie calm down it's okay! Do you love him back?"

"Yes! More than anything!"

"Then tell him! Right now he's thinking he made a stupid move and scared you off. Reassure him that you guys are stronger than ever"

"Thanks Kim, you're a really good friend tell Jack I said hi" she said before hanging up the phone

Kim looked down at her phone and smiled before placing it back on the nightstand

"you give really good advice" Jack said

"thanks" she said "when two people are that right for each other, nothing should be keeping them apart"

Jack and Kim stared at each other for a little while taking in what Kim had just said. Jack could feel his stomach churning and Kim's thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute

"um- we should probably start studying" Kim said breaking the silence

"uh-yeah, yeah sure" Jack said as Kim got off his lap

-later that night-

Jack and Kim had been studying for 3 hours straight

"ughh my brain hurts" Kim said throwing her pencil down in her textbook

"come on let's go downstairs" Jack said helping Kim up off the floor

Just then the doorbell rang

"Pizza's here" Jack said sprinting down the stairs

"I'm going to take a shower" Kim said walking into Jack's bathroom

Kim stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body to soon realize her clothes weren't in the bathroom

"shit" she muttered to herself

She double checked to make sure her towel was secure enough and walked into Jack's bedroom. Jack was currently sitting on the couch eating pizza and flipping through tv channels. He couldn't help but stare at Kim as she walked past him and to the other side of his bed.

"hey you mind if I change behind the folding screen?" Kim said pointing to the large folding screen in the corner of the room

"sure I don't care" he said trying to stay as calm as possible

Kim did her best to cover her boobs as she bent down to pick up her duffel bag. She went behind the folding screen and threw the towel off to the side.

The only portion of Kim you could see was her shoulders, which was still enough for Jack to stare. She undid the top knot bun on her head and let her long hair cascade down her back. every single movement was so gracious. Which made Jack want her more and more.

"Do you even use this thing?" She asked Jack breaking his thoughts

"uh- no, it just went with the theme of the room

Which was true. Jack's walls were colored wasabi green with various Japanese designs.

Kim finally stepped out of the folding screen with a white tank top on that went slightly higher in the front than the back so it showed a little of her stomach (more like her right above her waist line) and some navy blue Abercrombie yoga shorts. This was only making things worse for Jack.

Kim went to the other side of the room to examine Jack's movie collection. It was only 7:30 so they had plenty of time to kill. The crook in Kim's neck was still bothering her so she began to rub the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

"what's wrong" Jack asked

"it's just a crook in my neck no big deal" she replied rubbing the neck with more force

"you're doing it wrong" Jack said

"what?"Kim replied

"let me show you" Jack got up out the bed and made his way over to kim.

He gently placed his hands on her neck and began massaging it. He could hear the quiet moans escaping from Kim's mouth, which wasn't helping his hormones. He soon lost control of all thought and placed his lips on the top of Kim's neck. He began decorating her neck with kisses until he reached the place where her crook was and began to suck. Kim moaned and let her head fall back on jack's shoulder. Out of nowhere he turned her around and their lips crashed together in one swift motion. He pushed Kim against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack licked his tongue across Kim's lips and she granted him entrance immediately. They were soon running out of breath so Jack started kissing kim neck again. He went all the way down to her collar bone and bit down. She let off a loud gasp as he started sucking. That was gonna be a hickey for sure. He soon made his way back up and started to suck on kim's jaw line. The moans and groans from kim's mouth were driving him crazy.

He needed more

Jack began tugging at the bottom of kim's shirt and she lifted her arms up, revealing her lacy bra. They continued making out while he picked her up and she wrapper her legs around his waist. Jack carried her over to the bed and they plopped down with Jack on top. Kim couldn't take it anymore, Jack had too many clothes on.

She pulled Jacks shirt off to display his rock hard abs. she scratched her nails up and down his 6 pack and they soon rolled over. Kim broke their kiss and started cascading kisses down Jack's body all the way down to his waist line. She stuck her tongue out and licked his stomach all the way back up. Jack let out a loud moan right before their lips met. Jack could feel himself getting too excited, too turned on he needed to stop this soon. Just then Kim Began grinding her hips relentlessly into Jack. He grabbed her hips firmly to stop her.

"Kim, no" he said before being cut off by another kiss. She grinded her hips into him again and she could feel the bulge in his pants rising

"Don't start something you can't finish kim" Jack said fighting back every hormone in his body.

Jack looked into her eyes to see they were filled with darkness, lust, and desire. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk the next morning. But he couldn't do that.

She leaned down slowly and moved jack's hair out of his ear

"I want to finish"

And that's all Jack needed to hear

fin

**AND THATS IT! SO HOWD U LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW! AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Stay Wild!**

**Dougg**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! i'm back with another crappy story yay! lol so i read back on the last one i posted and i was like 'did i really write this crap?' but ya'll seemed to like it so i come back with more! sorry for incorrect grammar, i was too lazy to spellcheck. if you guys have any ideas for a one shot please pm me. oh yeah and by the way this is really emotionalish so enjoy.**

I stepped out of my car and pulled out my backpack from the backseat. It was finally Friday, thank god! I clicked the keys to lock my ride and looked around the Junior parking lot to see all the groups of kids hanging out. The druggies were over in the corner probably dealing, the preps were hanging out at Patrick Liden's sports car with their matching vineyard vines jackets and lacrosse gear, and the band kids (who surprisingly looked the coolest out of everyone cause they weren't try hards) hanging around the famous drumliner Alex Mckinney's car doing some rad drum hits. The whore's of the school or as Kim and I like to call them skitches (skanky bitches) were at Jordan Hodges car; the biggest skitch of them all, putting on makeup and catching up on who's pregnant and who did who. I put on my aviator sunglasses and slung my keys in my pocket with the long band sticking out of my navy blue chubbies. I know what you're thinking, Jack Brewer in shorts? But there was a major heat wave and I was not going to walk around in my usual jeans and supras so I could pass out. today I was wearing high nike socks and nike air max sneakers. I pulled at the hem of my mint colored v-neck t-shirt and made my way over to Kim, Milton, Julie, and Jerry who were all chilling around Kim's car. You can consider us the kids who don't care. We're too chill to be preppy and too popular to be anything else. So this is us not caring.

"Hey Jack" Kim said with a smile. Gosh her smile was amazing

"hey Kim" I replied "and everyone else"

Just then Brody Carlson pulled up beside Milton's car. Next to Me Brody was the most popular boy in the school. He's so annoying and I could feel myself getting sick.

"just the sight of him makes me wanna throw up" I said. I looked over with my peripheral vision to see Kim shift uncomfortably.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her

"Jack there's something I need to tell you" she said with a really guilty look on her face

I knew something was up. Kim never gets like this.

"Just tell me" I said trying my best to reassure her with a smile. Her face softened a little bit but not enough for me

"well you know that Grace had her birthday party last week" she started

"yeah, I couldn't go cause I was sleeping for my karate tournament remember?" I replied

"I remember." She said blankly. "well Brody was at the party… he and I sort of-"

"hey bro cha-cho!" Brody said budding into our conversation. Ugh he makes me so mad! He's so rude.

"I'm not your bro cha-cho Brody" I replied. I had told him this a million times.

"whatever" he said back. I saw his eyes on kim

"Kim baby why haven't you been answering my calls?" Brody said to kim in a pouty voice

I could feel my fists clenching up. He did not just call her baby.

"look Brody about that." She said. I could tell there was something more to this.

"what you don't regret it do you?" Brody said

"Regret what?" I snapped in a harsh tone.

"oh you haven't told them yet?" Brody said. "best night of my life"

I felt my heart plummet into tartarus. This wasn't really happening. I saw black spots around me as I was soon coming to a terrible realization.

"you didn't" I said to Kim in a raspy tone

"Jack I tried to tell you"

"HOW COULD YOU! KIM HOW COULD YOU" I was so angry I didn't even know how to function. I was yelling so loud that everyone in the whole parking lot was silent and staring.

"Jack I'm sorry. It-it just happened okay?" she cried

"IT JUST HAPPENED? THAT'S YOUR FUCKING EXCUSE? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH A HATE THIS DOUCHE BAG AND YOUR EXCUSE IS IT JUST HAPPENED?"

I was breathing ridiculously hard at the moment. I could feel the anger rise every second. And of course Brody and his stupid ass had to step in.

"Chill man! She can't help it if she wants to beat the meat." He said with a smirk on his face

After he said that I completely lost it. I swung at him harder than i've ever hit anything in my entire life. I heard multiple bones crack beneath my fist. I didn't even care. How could he say that about Kim, how could Kim let him say that about her!

I was going in for another blow but Milton and Jerry held me back. I was fighting them with everything I had. But they knew if they let me go I was probably going to kill Brody Carlson.

Brody had doubled over and was vomiting like there was no tomorrow. I could see a bone slightly poking under his cheek.

"Jack what the hell!" Kim said. I could tell she was enraged and scared. I mean I've never gotten that mad before.

"Kim I'm missing something here why would you hook up with Brody Carlson?"

"I don't have to tell you anything Jack!" she said storming off

"im gonna go call an ambulance" Julie said running off. I looked down to see that Brody had passed out

"Jack what's your problem!" she said in a combative tone

"My problem is that my so called best friend is a whore giving it to every guy in the school that wants some!"

There were many gasps and snickers heard throughout our audience.I knew as soon as I said it I shouldn't have. Tears started forming in Kim's eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Kim. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." My throat felt really dry

I tried to reach for her slightly but she dashed off.

"Kim wait!" I yelled. But she was out of sight within seconds. I needed to find her. I love Kim more than anything and I just ruined it probably for good.

-Later that day-

I saw Kim walking to her next class and ran inside the nearest janitors closet. I needed to get this perfectly right or I would kill my chances. I estimated the time that Kim would walk past the closet and how long it would take me to reach my arm out and pull her in.

She was so close. It was almost time. It's like everything around me started going in slow motion. I couldn't hear anything. Except the loud counts in my head

5…4…3…2…1

I reached my arm out faster than a cheetah (**AN: haha cheetah good kickin it reference**) and pulled hear in before she could begin to let out a scream. I locked that closet door and blocked it so that she couldn't get out.

"Jack what the fuck do you want" she spat at me. that really hurt, but I deserved it.

"look Kim I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I replied

She looked at me and tears started streaming down her face. All the hurt and anger was boiling up inside her and I could see it. I didn't know if I could fix this.

Then she replied in a way that broke my heart

"I hate you"

I looked up at her to see she was staring right at me. it was like my heart fell out of my chest and was run over by a truck. I looked deep into her eyes searching for something, anything. But then I saw it. What I've been looking for since we first met.

"no you don't" I replied in a soft tone

She looked shocked at my reply but I knew it was true. There was no way that Kim Crawford could ever hate me. Just like there was no way I could ever hate her. It was because we loved each other and I finally saw it.

"but I should" she said. "I should hate you."

I could feel an empty void forming in my stomach. She was right she should hate me. but I wasn't going to lose her. Not now, not ever.

I quickly walked up to her and cupped her cheek in my hand and our lips crashed together. It was unbelievable. I was kissing Kim Crawford! But that's not even what was on my mind. It was like all of our emotions melted together in that kiss. The pain the hurt the love just swarmed into one. The empty void in my stomach was quickly filling up.

The kiss soon got more heated and I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist as I placed her on the closest shelf. I pinched the small over her back and she arched so I began devouring her neck. She ran her hands roughly through my hair and pulled on certain strands which made me bite down on her neck. She let out a loud gasp and I knew I couldn't waste any opportunity. I quickly went back up and shoved my tongue into her open mouth and explored. This wasn't just any regular kiss. This feeling was ridiculous, too intense to explain. All I could see was red. This was us. This is us pretending to be different from everyone else. This is us; too chill to be preppy and too popular to be anything else. This is us not caring. I couldn't care any less.

-that night—

No one's POV

Kim ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door behind. She slid her back against the wall until her butt hit the floor. She still couldn't believe what happened at school. it was like all of it was a dream.

She got up and walked to her mirror and began unwrapping the scarf that was currently on her neck. She stood there in awe of all the hickeys and red spots that ranged from her jaw line to her collar bone. She smiled to herself and then went to her bed and pulled out her diary

_There's an old poem by Neruda that I've always been captivated by, and one of the lines in it has stuck with me ever since the first time I read it. It says ''love is so short, forgetting is so long.'' It's a line I relate to in my saddest moments, when I need to know someone else feels the exact same way. And when we're trying to move on, the moments we always go back to aren't the mundane ones. They are the moments you saw sparks at the bottom of the river, felt stars aligning without having any proof, and saw your future before it happened. These are moments of new found hope, extreme joy, intense passion, wishful thinking, and in some cases, the unthinkable letdown. And in my mind, every one of these memories looks the same to me. My experiences in love have taught me difficult lessons, especially my experiences with crazy love. The __real __relationships. The ones that went from zero to a hundred miles per hour and then hit a wall and exploded. And it's amazing. And ridiculous. And desperate. And thrilling. And when the dust settles, it was something I'll never take back. Because there is something to be said for being young and needing someone so badly, you jump in head first without looking. And there's something to be learned from waiting all day for a train that you know will soon come. And there's something to be proud of about moving on and realizing that real love shines golden like starlight, and doesn't fade or spontaneously combust. Adults say we are young and have never experienced that love yet. But since we are so young, let us lay in the grass and count the stars and stay wild to find our destiny._

Fin

**that's it, lol i didn't even realize how short that was until i read it just now. sorry guys! i will try to make longer ones but it may take me two day instead of one. caus ain't nobody got time fo dat. haha lol. idk what this crap was about being young and shit. half of it i got from tswizzles prologue on her red album. don't say i stole it caus i just gave her credit so stfu. anyway i gotta go chill. don't know when i'll be updating caus i have a football game to attend tomorrow a parade on saturday and a funeral on sunday and a sleepover on monday. but i love you all. btw i just noticed my username looks like im a boy. im a girl, that's my nickname caus my last name is douglas so people call me dougg. okay well bye now**

**stay wild!**

**dougg**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello my children! haha so i'm sorry i haven't updated i was so busy this weekend lol. i hope this makes up for it. excure any grammatical errors, i didn't read over this caus i was too lazy. but enjoy!**

Whoever breaks first

I sat down at my regular lunch table beside Grace. She was texting Jerry about something weird. ever since they became a couple they were all mushy and stuff. It was gross.

"Hey Grace" I said as she finally looked up from her phone.

"oh hey" Grace replied. She let out a giggle before replying to Jerry's text.

As she was responding Jerry was sneaking up behind her. He covered her eyes and she let out a loud gasp and then started to giggle.

"guess who?" Jerry said from behind her

"I have no idea" Grace said sarcastically

"I'll give you a hint" Jerry said. He whispered something in her ear so that I couldn't hear it and a smile grew on her face before she playfully hit him in the arm. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity

"Ew you pervert!" she yelled

"you know you love it" he said before kissing her on the cheek

I made a throwing up motion with my mouth while Jerry said down on the left side of Grace.

"oh come on Kim you know you wish you had a boyfriend" Grace said. she was right. I really did want a boyfriend.

"umm no I don't. all the mushy loved and touchy touchy feely feely stuff is nasty." I said

"what are you talking about? You and Jack get mushy all the time" Jerry said

"….WHAATT" I said in a high pitched voice. "no we don't. Jack and I are just friends"

"oh trust me we know." Grace said like she had heard it million times

"I bet you and Jack couldn't keep your hands off each other for an hour." Jerry said

"umm yes we can" I snapped back.

Just then Jack came and sat down beside me. I knew I was getting into something I would regret.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about" Jack said. he wrapped an arm around waist and pulled me closer to him. My cheeks got really red. This wasn't helping our case.

"see what I mean!" jerry said

"what?" Jack said acting confused

"Jerry says that you two can't keep your hands off each other for over an hour" Grace said

"pfftt, WHAAAT" Jack Started. "I can keep my hands off Kim for days"

I chuckled to myself under my breath, not knowing Jack hear me.

"what was that for?" Jack said

"oh nothing. I just don't believe you could not touch me for an entire day" I said still laughing at it inside my head

"I don't think you can go without touching me!" he snapped back

"do I smell a challenge?" I said looking straight at him.

"a whole week without touching" he said.

"a whole month!" I said just to show him I wasn't afraid

"whoa let's not get crazy" Jerry said. he knew we'd both go insane if that ever happened.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to jack. "fine. One week. Whoever breaks first, get's their punishment"

"what's the punishment?" Jack asked

"let's just say it will be very, very, bad." I said batting my eyelashes before getting up and leaving the table. I could feel Jack's eyes on me as I walked away. This was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

5 days later…

Jack's POV

I was sitting in Jerry's house playing xbox live while grace sat on the couch watching us. Grace was playing with the curls on top of Jerry's head but he was too into halo 4 to notice.

"so how's your little bet going with kim?" Jerry said not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Well, she hasn't broken yet and I'm getting really annoyed. I'm going crazy man. It seems like she doesn't even care. Like it's not bothering her at all. And im sitting here going insane." I replied

"are you kidding me? Kim's taken a hobby in biting her nails to distract her. She's desperate." Grace replied. That gave me a lot of confidence. Maybe I can win this bet after all.

"dude, it's only two more days." Jerry said

"yeah but two days is going to feel like a thousand years. I don't know how I've survived this long." I replied

"uh huh" was all jerry replied before grace plopped down on his lap and they started making out. He kept his eyes on the video game a few more seconds before dropping the controller and kissing Grace back. I figured that was my cue to leave. I needed to fight off these frustrations.

Kim's POV

I walked into the dojo to see jack beating up multiple dummies with full force. I could tell something was bothering him and I was hoping it was what I thought it was.

"Hey, I thought you were at Jerry's house" I said

"I left. Wanted to get in a quick workout." He replied

He looked so focused, like he was trying to do his best not to look at me. I knew this was gonna be my last chance to win or lose this bet.

I'm kinda glad I decided to wear little demin shorts and a loose tank top today. My long hair was cascading down my back and my bands were swept to the sides of my face.

I started thinking about how he could lash back at my plan. But then I saw him inching towards me closer and closer. I backed up until I hit the wall he put his hands above my head on either side of the wall so I couldn't move.

"what's wrong kim?" he said with a smirk on his face. He knew his plan had worked

"thi-this is cheating" I tried to argue

"we're not touching are we?" Jack said

"no" I whimpered in a small voice

"then I think it's ok" he whispered in my ear. Which sent shivers down my spine.

He had me completely trapped. If I moved an inch then I would touch him and lose the bet. I was not going to let that happen. Even though his lips looked so kissable.

Just then Rudy busted in to the dojo and ran into his office talking about Bethany appplebom. Jack looked at rudy and gave me just enough space to slip away.

Rudy came back out of his office talking mumbling about some weird stuff before heading out the dojo. I knew It was my turn.

I was walking towards jack and he was backing up quickly. He slipped on the mat and hit the floor with a thud.

I had him.

I slowly crawled over him extremely cautious that our bodies wouldn't touch.

"something wrong jack?" I said in an innocent voice

I saw him swallow hard before answering. There was no way he could get out. And I knew he didn't want to either. Our bodies were centimeters apart. The tension was building between us. The room all of a sudden got really hot. He started inching his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath against my lips.

And then I did the worst thing ever.

I got up and began to brush myself off. He looked up at me like I had lost my mind. But I knew this is how I would get him.

"um where are you going?" Jack asked

"I'm going to go meet grace for some fro-yo. See ya" I said

"you can't do that!" Jack said getting up

"can't do what?" I replied

"you…ughhh" is all he said

"that's what I thought" I said before turning on my heels

I felt a strong arm me and spin me around. Jack grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him so our foreheads were touching.

"if you think I'm going to actually let you go then you should have thought twice" he said in a dark seductive voice, which made my whole body vibrate.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine and we were making out. He pushed me against the wall with extreme force and slammed his hands on either side of me which made me jump. He pulled my head back up to his and tried to put his tongue in my mouth but I wouldn't let him in. he then pinched my lower back which made me gasp and he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I tugged at the hem of his shirt and he lifted his arms up so I could pull his shirt off. I ran my fingernails up and down his maze of abs.

We were running out of air so he started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but let out a moan every time he bit down on a sensitive spot on my neck. he took my shirt off and began groping my boobs. We continued making out all the way into rudy's office where he was down and then sat me down on top of him.

I began kissing the underside of his jaw and grinding my hips intensely against his

"oh my god kim" he breathed out.

I started to kiss him again. Still intense, but not as much. He then pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"kim" he began

"don't talk" I said cutting him off to kiss him again. I needed his lips on mine. I needed to feel him.

We started making out again more intensely than before when he whispered in my ear.

"I love you" he breathed

I felt my stomach churn and my heart explode into fireworks. I stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. They were full of lust and desire. But they were also full of love.

"I love you too" I said

This time when we kissed it felt different. It was more amped but in a different way. I knew jack felt it too.

"you wanna get outta here?" he said to me

"yeah" I replied

This was nowhere near finished.

fin.

**aight thats it! what'd you think? let me kno! btw if you have any ideas just message me please i will love you forever! but omfg did you guys see that karate games?! i cried at the end. that's how mad i was. they were so fucking closeeee! i was so mad omg like you don't even kno. anyway it was still like a really good episode! haha okay well im going to go study for my latin quiz tomorrow. i love you all! goodnight america!**

**stay wild,**

**dougg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my peeps! today is the day i present you with the fourth story of this wonderful saga. okay im gonna shutup but enjoy! oh and btw my friend Ashley helped me write this story!**

Silent Woods

Kim couldn't believe it! Today was the last day of school before summer break! The wasabi warriors and I had finally conquered Junior Year! It had been an amazing year and the best was yet to come, she could just feel it! Usually everyone takes summer break as a day to get away from their peers but for them it was only the beginning!

Kim sat at her regular lunch table for the last time this year. Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were all sitting at the table by the time she got there. She sat beside Jack and he greeted me with a wide smile. Kim couldn't help but blush at his gesture. Even though She's known him for so long, just one look gave her butterflies.

"so you guys ready for Ryan's Party tonight?" Jerry said

"you know it! I heard it's gonna be crazy this year!" Jack Replied

Every Year Ryan Armstrong would throw a huge summer kickoff party at his field house. The place was humongous and there were a ton of woods surrounding this large cotton field. His field house was known as the number 1 hookup spot in the world.

"I don't know if I'm going to go this year." Milton Said

"what!"They all said in unison

"I mean I wanna get started on next year's curriculum" Milton Said

"Milton You're going to this party!" Kim said. "it's like, the highlight of the summer!"

Just then Ryan Armstrong walked up to our table and placed his hand on the side of Kim's chair. He wasn't that bad looking of a guy. A lot of the girls thought he was really hot, but she had eyes for someone else.

"Hey Kim"

"Hey Ryan" She replied with a sweet smile.

Jack shifted in his chair uncomfortably

"So you're coming to my party tonight yeah?" he asked Kim

"Yeah!" Jack answered before cutting Kim off "we'll all be there" he finished

Kim glared at Jack then smiled at Ryan who was obviously confused at what was going on.

"well I'll see all of you there" he said. then he walked off without another word

Jerry, Milton, and Eddie finally burst out with laughter that they had been holding in the entire time. Jack just went back to casually eating his food.

"What was that" Kim said.

"what was what?" Jack answered innocently

"you just embarrassed me in front of the hottest guy in school!" Kim replied

Jack began choking on his food at what kim had just said. how could she think he was the hottest guy in school?!

"you think he's the hottest guy in school?" Jack answered angrily

"yeah, is there a problem with that?" Kim snapped back

"yeah, there is a problem with that!" Jack said raising his voice a little

People were starting to stare.

"why? Are you jealous?" Kim said

There was a silence

"I-well-he-I-" was all he could say

"That's what I thought" Kim said storming out of the cafeteria with multiple eyes on her.

-later that night-

Kim was at her house having an internal debate on what to wear. She knew the entire school was gonna go dressed like a whore, but that wasn't her. Though it wouldn't hurt to show a little skin right?

Kim opened her closet door and looked at the various clothes she had. It was all really cute stuff, but nothing that you could party in.

Just then her phone began to ring

"hey Grace" she answered while plopping down on her bed

"don't you mean saving Grace?" she replied with a giggle

"What are you talking about?" Kim said

Just then there a knock on Kim's front door. Kim rolled out of bed and walked down the stair and opened the front door.

Grace was standing at the doorway holding bags full of clothing, Makeup Bags, a curling iron, and rollers.

"Makeover time!" she said before running into Kim's house

Kim knew this probably wouldn't end well

Later that night

"Kim when was the last time you shaved!" Grace said pulling out the last strip of wax

"last night!" Kim replied defensively

"well then you must have some werewolf in your family" Grace started

Kim screamed as Grace pulled the Wax piece off of her leg

"Cause you grow back like a dog" she finished

Kim and Grace had spent the last 45 minutes ridding Kim of any hair she had on her body. Kim was stiff from the pain and sticky from the wax. It was only the beginning of what grace had planned.

-line break—

Kim was out of the shower and currently had her hair in rollers to dry. Her makeup was done and so were her nails. She was playing temple run on her iphone when she received a text from Jack.

_I'm really sorry that I embarrassed you in front of Ryan today. I was being a jerk and shouldn't have done that. If you really want to know why I got so angry I'll show you at the party. _

Kim smiled at Jack's sweet apology and replied with an I forgive you and turned her phone off

She felt a hot iron on her scalp and knew that grace was using the curling iron so she didn't dare move.

Once grace was finished with her hair they moved on to clothes. She was wearing navy blue and white floral high waist shorts, a sheer white top, and gladiator sandals.

"wow, I did an amazing job" Grace said

"can we go now?" Kim asked.

"Fine, let's go"

-at the party—

As soon as Jack walked into Ryan's house he was bombarded with girls. Left and right they were all coming at him out of nowhere. But he didn't care about any of them, he only cared about Kim. He needed to find her.

He began playing with the bracelet on his wrist as he looked around the room. He had told himself it was best not to wear it since he told Kim he didn't remember anything of it. But tonight things were different.

He saw Jerry talking to Donna Tobin who looked disgusted. Jack assumed Jerry had bad breath due to the faces she was making.

Jack turned around when he heard the door open again. Kim walked in with Grace. She looked amazing, Jack couldn't help but stare. He told himself he needed to get it together before talking to her. But he wasn't ready yet.

-later—

The night had been spent drinking endlessly and grinding on random people. Of course none of the warriors drank intentionally, but they realized a little too late that the "punch" had been experimented on.

It was almost midnight and Jack still couldn't find Kim. After she walked in the door, she had been swept away by the crowds of people and he hadn't seen her since. He needed to tell her now before it was too late.

He felt someone grab his hand and pull him onto the dance floor. Once they were turned around facing each other it was Kim. He couldn't help but smile widely to see it was her. He could tell she was being more daring tonight than usual.

They began dancing to the beat of the music. Kim was an amazing dancer. Jack pulled her closer to him as the music sped up. She then turned around and began grinding on him with full force. After a few minutes of grinding Jack turned Kim around by her waist and pushed her against the nearest wall. He placed one hand on the wall above her head and the other hand tracing circles on her waist.

They stood there. Faces only centimeters apart. He wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't want to share their first kiss in front of so many people.

"you wanna get out of here" Jack whispered

All Kim gave was a nod before they slipped away from the crowd

-line break—

Kim tried to remember how she got into this position.

Something about dancing with Jack came to mind, but as He pinned her to the forest floor she found herself no longer caring how she got there, she only cared about the things that his lips were making her feel.

Kim tangled her hands in Jack's hair, desperately holding onto him, mewing softly as he pressed his hips into hers.

She had never felt like this before.

Kissing Jack was like being electrified. Every moment was passionate; every touch burned her skin and made her want _more_.

His lips had left hers and were travelling down her neck, up to the back of her ear, teasing the skin, testing her and finding out what she liked. She tried to stifle the noises coming out of her mouth. _._ Jack Pulled back to take of Kim's shirt

She wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting herself up as he pulled her shirt off and threw it behind him.

He looked down at her and ran his hands up her back. She flushed from her cheeks down to the top of her breasts when she noticed the hungry look in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment..

She tried to move her arms to cover her chest, but Jack refused to let her.

"You're so beautiful." He said, before kissing her again.

It was rough and she loved it. She felt his fingers moving up her front this time, little electric shocks on her breasts making her moan into the kiss, arching her back into his chest. Somehow, he was able to pull his own T-shirt off and the feel of his skin against hers made her rock her hips against his, desperately trying to get the friction that she needed.

The bulge in his pants would have made her blush even more, but she didn't care anymore. She was too wound up to be embarrassed about the situation she had somehow found herself in.

He dipped his hands below the waistline of her shorts, somehow bringing her hips closer into his, cupping her ass.

She bit her lip as he finally lowered her to the floor of the forest, hands still cupping her ass. She tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved against her.

She wasn't used to this kind of passion, he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue into her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip until she was trembling in his arms, moaning his name over and over.

Running her hand up the back of his neck she tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck to her before ducking her head down and sucking on his neck, leaving one large purple bruise on his neck to see how he would like it. This plan was obviously hindered by the way he was filling her, causing her to moan into his neck, forgetting about the task at hand.

"You're gonna regret that." He mumbled into her hair and she smirked.

"Am I now?" She countered, jerking her hips to meet his, moaning at the friction it caused. Tightening her legs around him she tipped her head back and let out a loud groan as he pinned her arms above her head and attacked her lips once more.

They looked deep into each other's eyes. Seeing the lust and passion that each other's eye's held. She looked at his hand and saw the bracelet she had given him year's ago.

"Umm what's that?" she said nodding to the bracelet that was on his wrist

"oh this?" Jack said holding his wrist up. "I got it a few years ago. It's a…Friendship bracelet"

Kim laughed and then hit his arm.

"I thought you didn't remember" Kim said

"How could I forget" Jack said

Kim pulled Jack into another kiss. That night was amazing for the both of them. For all the wasabi warriors in fact. This summer was going to be a good one

fin

**Yeah yeah i know the ending was sucky but i couldn't think of anything please don't kill me! anyway, sorry it took me so long to update i had a bad case of writers block! PM me ideas please caus idk what to write next! BUT OMG ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR KICKIN IT ON OUR OWN!? i know i am, i'm probably gonna cry lol. well i gtg i have AP world homework**

**Stay Wild,**

**Dougg**


	5. Author's note

**HELLO LOVELIES! This isn't a new story please don't kill me. I've been so busy with so much crap for school my head hurts like omg ughh. Anyway I'm working on some new stories for you guys! **

**I've started working on a story set in the 1980's where kim is a new student at seaford high and jack is a dangerous bad boy. I need some help on this story if I am to post it because I'm kind of stuck on how they should get together**

**I'm also working on a Christmas story where kim is angry at jack but then they get stuck in the furnace room in the basement of rudy's apartment looking for Christmas lights. I really need tips on where to go with this story**

**I'm also doing a story based off of the movie The breakfast Club. It's an older movie but it's amazing! There was a victorious episode based off of it but I thought It would be something really good to make a one-shot of. The movie is amazing but it's rated R so Idk if some of you guys can watch it**

**That's all that I've come up with so far. I've been suffering from a major case of writers block so I could use any suggestions! Please leave a review of any ideas you have! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH BTW and I know you're mad that this isn't a new story please don't kill me. okay well I got to go now! **

**Stay wild!,**

**dougg**


End file.
